mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover
There have been multiple crossovers involving The MC Story, all with partner comic The Minecrafters. =Canon Crossovers= Season Two/Three Crossover Six episodes spanning Season Two and Three of The MC Story (Mob Destructor's Factory ''- ''Anfinious Truth) see four characters from The Minecrafters join Owner's server, those being Herostar, Diamond_Lover, Sheep_e and Old_Sword. They are forced into slavery by Mob Destructor, but escape when he sends them after Frost in the Nether. Ending up in a cave, they fall into a trap made by Mob Destructor, but survive it and find a chest full of diamonds. The four decide to depart and return to Overlord'sserver, where they usually play. Before leaving, Herostar leaves the diamonds in a chest at the closest village. Sometime later, the main crew on Owner's server discover the diamonds when defending the village, and use it to craft diamond armour. Though the main crews of both comics never actually encountered, this still counts as the first official crossover. The Minecrafters Story In 2019, a full series crossover commenced between both comics, where both teams of players meet up and fight against Virtis, Mob Destructor, and Ultimate_Overlord. This is the first true crossover of both comics, featuring long awaited moments such as Mob Destructor meeting Ultimate Overlord and MrPig. The series began July 14th 2019 with Prologue A: Linked Up''followed up numerous episodes. Virtis use their Link technology to merge both servers together, effectively taking place on both, as opposed to just being set on one server. =Non-canon Crossovers= ''The following crossovers are purely for fun, and do not follow continuity. Mob Destructor meets Ultimate Overlord Mob Destructor and Anfinious meet Ultimate Overlord. Ultimate Overlord proclaims his love of griefing, and fearing he will destroy the Death Destructor, Mob Destructor instructs Anfinious to kill him. Ultimate Overlord easily uses lightning to strike Anfinious back, and offers Mob Destructor his teachings on firing lightning. Mob Destructor jails Ultimate Overlord, but the latter simply bends the bars and comes out. After more persuasion and even after flipping and ingot, Ultimate Overlord succeeds and convinces Mob Destructor to learn from him. Mob Destructor's first bolt is weak, but Ultimate Overlord advises him to charge it up. After overcharging his lightning bolt, he causes a large explosion. Impressed, Ultimate Overlord proposes they charge together. After both charging their bolts erratically, they cause a gigantic explosion spanning over 1,000 blocks and killing the characters of both comics, and themselves. They all then arrive in heaven, joined by various deceased mobs. Amongsts the players includes Mob Destructor, Ultimate Overlord, Anfinious, Anfinious NPC, Trock, Red, Gold, Calious, Friendly, Perfume Crandy, Frost, Lines, Mysterious One, Owner, the various slaves, Herostar, Diamond_Lover, Sheep_e and Old_Sword, The_Destroyer and Overlord. Mob Destructor thinks heaven is wonderful, but Ultimate Overlord is furious at being unable to kill now. The MC Story Season Five and The Minecrafters Season Four Promotion During the events of Season Five, and during the events of The Minecrafters Season Four, ''Trock, Red Gold and Titan_309, pursuing Frost, run across Blade_101, Sniper_6, Charlotte_Axe and Redstone_Lover. Titan orders their departure as they're on an important mission to eliminate evil from the server, to which Redstone_Lover assumes he is referring to their own villain, Dr_Evil.Titan corrects this by telling them of Mob Destructor, and when the others say they aren't aware of him, question if they're from another server; nobody on each side recgonise eachother. Frost shoots Redstone_Lover in his left arm, causing a battle. Titan and Blade engage in a sword fight with him, both sides taking some damage until Frost flees into a Nether portal. This Non-canon crossover was a teaser for the two upcoming episodes of both comics: ''Frost Bite for The MC Story and The Beginning of the End for The Minecrafters. The ending frame still refers to the season as ''P+1 ''despite the title being defunct as of 2019.